


New Experiences

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinesh and Jared date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You were right. I do have feelings for you. I’m...” Dinesh still couldn’t say the g-word in reference to himself, so instead he repeated, “I have feelings for you.”

  
Gilfoyle smiled and said, “I’m glad you’re talking about this. Really happy.”

  
Dinesh was still completely uncomfortable with the whole gay thing, but if he was finally starting a chapter of his life where he’d be in a real relationship, he could deal with it. He leaned in to kiss Gilfoyle.

  
Gilfoyle stepped away. “What are you doing?”

  
“I’m finally admitting that I want to be with you, so we can, you know, be together. Was that not clear?” Dinesh asked.

  
Gilfoyle blinked. “I’m straight,” he said.

  
Dinesh stared at him. “You have been doing everything you can to get me to admit that I’m in love with you. That’s cruel even for you.”

  
“I just wanted you to admit to yourself who you really are so you could start being happy,” Gilfoyle said. “As your friend. I was concerned.”

  
“I hated you and then I loved you and now I hate you more than ever. But, we were never friends,” Dinesh said.

  
“Don’t say that,” Gilfoyle murmured. “This is good. You can start really living.”

  
“No, I thought that was the case when I thought the feeling was mutual,” Dinesh said. “Now I’m not starting anything. I’m just continuing to be alone.”

  
“You won’t be alone. You’ll meet someone,” Gilfoyle said. For lack of anything more inspiring to say, he said, “Jared is gay.”

  
“Jared?” Dinesh repeated. “Is that what you think my league is?”

  
“No, I mean, yeah, but not in a bad way,” Gilfoyle said. “Jared’s cute.”

  
“Fuck off,” Dinesh said as he started walking away.

  
“Just please don’t do exactly what you did with women.”

  
“Excuse me?” Dinesh asked.

  
“Don’t pick the hottest or most unavailable people possible just to avoid a real relationship.”

  
“That’s not what I do,” Dinesh said.

 

 

After spending half an hour rejecting guys on Grindr and sending messages to guys who didn’t respond to him, Dinesh started thinking about Gilfoyle’s words. Gilfoyle had no idea what he was talking about and he certainly wasn’t going to let Gilfoyle get to him ever again. But, he did decide to go talk to Jared.

 

 

“Hey, man, what’s up?” Dinesh asked.

  
Jared’s face lit up with delight at the casual friendly greeting. “Not a lot, my main man,” he said.

  
Dinesh physically backed out of the room for a second, but then forced himself to proceed. “So, listen, uh... what’s the dating policy between co-workers, again?”

  
“Well, Peter Gregory was very strict about it because he had a bad experience. But, for Laurie the rules are pretty loose as long as nothing veers into sexual harassment.” He tilted his head and asked, “Why?”

  
“Um.” Dinesh cringed as he asked, “Do you want to go on a date...with me?”

  
It dawned on him after he said it that there was a very real possibility of him getting rejected by Jared and the possibility lingered for a terrifying moment before Jared said, “Sure! That sounds great. I didn’t know you were--”

  
Dinesh cut him off before he’d have to hear the word and said, “Yeah. So, um, that’s great. Cool.”

 

 

“So, where are we going?” Dinesh asked as Jared drove.

  
“Oh, this great Pakistani restaurant,” Jared said.

  
Dinesh raised an eyebrow. “You’re taking me to a Pakistani restaurant that you picked? Don't you think that’s a little hubristic for someone whose skin looks like the moon on a clear day?”

 

 

 

“Oh my God, this is so good,” Dinesh said in between bites. “Holy shit.”

  
Jared beamed proudly.

  
Dinesh looked at him curiously and asked, “How did you find this pace? Yelp isn’t exactly helpful for this kind of thing, with all the reviews from white people. Present company excluded, apparently.”

  
“International dining is a real passion of mine,” Jared said. “Trying it, researching it, learning everything I can.”

  
“That’s a weird hobby,” Dinesh said. “Although, also useful and I definitely want more recommendations after this.” He took another big bite of his food.

  
“Well, I’ve never traveled out of the country. Authentic dining gives me a chance to at least feel a little piece of what I’m missing out on.”

  
“Why haven’t you traveled?” Dinesh asked curiously.

  
“I never had enough money. I was getting there at Hooli. I had this big trip planned with my savings and all the vacation days I’d saved up, but then... you know.”

  
“Pied Piper fucked up your whole life. Yeah,” Dinesh said, nodding.

  
Jared laughed and said, “It did not. It saved my life.” His smile faded slightly as he added, “But, yes, in this specific context, it did eff up my plans slightly.” He smiled at Dinesh and asked, “You’ve traveled a lot, right?”

  
“Uh, yeah,” Dinesh said. “While I was attending Oxford, I figured, y’know, I’m right there in Europe, so I should hit up all the biggies like Paris and Madrid and Venice.” The way Jared was beaming made him uncomfortable, so he murmured, “It wasn’t a big deal.”

  
Jared laughed and said, “You don’t have to say that on my account. I want to hear all about how great it was.”

  
Dinesh opened his mouth and then closed it, looking away uncomfortably.

  
“What’s wrong?” Jared asked.

  
“I’m going to sound like a dick,” Dinesh said.

  
“There’s nothing you could say that would make me think that about you,” Jared assured him. Dinesh had hurled enough insults and other thoughtless remarks at Jared to be convinced that was actually true.

  
“Okay, well, all this places... they’re nice. I’m not saying they aren’t. I had a nice time. But, the other people I saw there were just so... I could tell they were really feeling something. They were having this magical experience walking down the streets of Paris that would be important to them forever. And now every time it comes up, people’s eyes fucking light up like yours were a second ago and I feel bad that I got to do this thing not that many people get to do and it was... just nice. Nothing else.”

  
He thought for sure Jared would judge him or feel uncomfortable or something over Dinesh’s obvious lack of ability to feel things as deeply as other people did, but instead he asked, “So, what’s magical to you?”

  
Dinesh tried to think of something that wouldn’t make him sound like a total lose. Finally, he said, “I don’t know. I don’t want to be the asshole who says a good book or the fucking nerd who says a really immersive video game.”

  
“Those are good answers,” Jared told him. “Fiction is amazing.”

  
Dinesh shrugged. “It’d be nice to be able to appreciate reality.”

  
“You got really excited eating the food at this restaurant, right?” Jared asked. “Not to toot my own horn or anything because I picked it out, but you took a bite and you are happy, correct?”

  
“Yeah, it’s really authentic and great and like what I used to have growing up.”

  
“So, maybe you’re not the kind of person who enjoys big exciting things, you love the familiar,” Jared suggested.

  
“So, I’m boring,” Dinesh said.

  
“No, I think... you know, people who feel their happiest when they’e in Paris, they’re only going to have a few magical memoir in their entire life. But, people who feel a little burst of happiness when they go to their favorite restaurant or re-read their favorite book, that’s a magical life.”

  
Dinesh furrowed his eyebrows. “So, are you just going to have a positive spin on everything I ever say? Is that how this is going to work?”

  
“If you keep implying that there’s something wrong with you, then yes, I will always remind you that there is nothing wrong with you,” Jared told him simply.

  
Dinesh didn’t know what to say. He felt like Jared was some sort of alien visitor to his world of knee-jerk sarcasm and it was uncomfortable. But, he didn’t hate it.

  
After a second, he remembered that first date conversation should be a two-way street, so he asked, “What about you? What...” He rolled his eyes and said, “I’m not going to use the word ‘magical.’ But, what do you like?”

  
“I love great food. Interesting decor. Interesting buildings. Nature. I love going on walks outside,” Jared said.

  
“To recap: You like food, the indoors, the outdoors and the act of walking?” Dinesh repeated. “So, are you just happy all the time?”

  
“I’m trying to be,” Jared told him. “You know what else I like?”

  
“Water? Oxygen?” Dinesh suggested.

  
Jared laughed. “I really like these nice loose leaf teas. They’re a little expensive and I only buy them on special occasions. But, they’re very good. If you want to come back to my new place, I could make you a cup.”

  
Dinesh blinked. “Holy shit. That... that was a move, right?” He wasn’t sure because Jared seemed like the kind of guy who could just be really excited to get him to try tea.

  
Jared blushed a little and said, “Yes, it was. Did it work?”

  
“That was fucking smooth. Oh my God. I can’t believe you have moves.” Jared grinned proudly at him. “Um, yeah, fuck it, I’ll try your tea.”

 

 

 

Dinesh walked into Jared’s new place and looked around. It was tiny, but he’d really made the space work. “Wow, this is really nice. You have great taste. Oh shit, I love that nook in the corner.”

  
Jared grinned and said, “Thank you.”

  
“This is exactly what I want my place to be like when I finally move out of Erlich’s,” he said as he sat down. “I mean, with less pastels and lace and porcelain and generally less of a grandma vibe. And I might get a leather couch. Do you think that’s tacky? I’ve wanted one since I was eleven. That’s probably a bad sign. I shouldn’t trust eleven-year-old me.”

  
As Jared made tea in the kitchenette, he said, “Hmm. You know, I’ve seen some leather couches that really pulled it off and weren’t tacky at all. I can try and find some magazine clips for you.”

  
“Thanks,” Dinesh said with a laugh. “It’s nice talking about this stuff with someone. I mean, the other guys they’re... they’re animals. Their idea of decor is posters. Who has posters outside of a college dorm?”

  
“Oh, the first thing I did when I turned twenty-five, was go through my posters and either throw them out or, if they were nice enough, frame them.” He pointed at a framed A Clockwork Orange poster on his wall.

  
“Oh, see, now that’s nice,” Dinesh said. After a second, he frowned and said, “Oh shit. I can’t believe as soon as the two gay guys at the company start talking, we talk about interior design. Gross.”

  
Jared laughed. “Well, you can’t worry about being a stereotype all the time, can you? I don’t want to pretend beer tastes good or act like Madonna isn’t an incredible musician.”

  
“I mean, it’s just a fact she’s a great musician. Anyone who tries to argue that is just admitting they don’t actually know anything about music,” Dinesh said. Jared nodded enthusiastically. “But, I don’t know, I don’t like the idea of being a stereotype. It probably has something to do with the fact that my history of being stereotyped involves waiting five years for a visa and being practically assaulted by airpot security.”

  
“That would do it,” Jared said sympathetically. He sat down with two glasses of tea and said, “This is a mint tea. I thought that would be good for... if we ended up kissing.”

  
Dinesh smiled a little and said, “Are all of your moves tea-related? Just wondering.”

  
“It’s a very erotic drink,” Jared said.

  
Dinesh raised an eyebrow, wondering if Jared was joking. It seemed like it could go either way.

  
“I only put two sugars in yours, but if you ned more, the sugar bowl is right there. I know you like sweet things,” Jared said.

  
“Has anyone ever told you that you pay a creepy amount of attention to other people?” Dinesh asked him.

  
“Very often, yes,” Jared said, with a pleasant nod.

  
Dinesh took a sip of the tea. “Holy shit. You were right. This is good.” He set it down and asked, “How do you have such amazing taste in everything?”

  
Jared shrugged. “I think it’s just trial and error. If something isn’t quite my taste, I learn from it. It’s all about being open to things and not being afraid to--”

  
Dinesh started kissing him. Jared was surprised, but he kissed back.

  
After a minute, Dinesh pulled away and said, “So, that’s kissing a man.”

  
“How was it?”

  
“Way better than kissing a woman ever was,” Dinesh said, feeling a little sad about all the time he’d wasted lying to himself.

  
Jared gently started kissing him again.

 

 

 

“Do you want to move to the bedroom?” Jared asked. When Dinesh didn’t respond right away, he said, “I could also take you home anytime. I’m not trying to rush you.”

  
“No, no, let’s rush. Let’s go to the bedroom.”

  
Jared smiled and led him to the other room.

  
Dinesh took his shoes off but left the rest of his clothes on before crawling into the bed. “Ugh, amazing sheets. Of course,” he said.

  
“I’m glad you like them,” Jared said as he took off his own shoes and got in the bed.

  
Dinesh lightly kissed him. “Should we... take our pants off?”

  
“That sounds like a great idea,” Jared said.

  
Once their pants were off, Dinesh pulled off his shirt and then started unbuttoning Jared’s.

  
Jared smiled at him and said, “You’re very handsome.”

  
“Thanks,” Dinesh said. He probably shouldn’t have been so surprised to hear that since they were both undressing, but on some level he’d felt like they were mutually settling for each other out of convenience. He really looked at Jared for the first time and ran a hand down his body. “You’re really cute,” he told him.

  
Jared kissed him and then asked, “Are you ready to have sex?”

  
“I’m so ready,” Dinesh said.

  
“How do you want to do it?” Jared asked.

  
Dinesh swallowed and looked away. It wasn’t that he didn’t know. He knew exactly what he wanted, but he hated the idea of saying it out loud and he was struggling to find the least embarrassing way to phrase it. “Well...”

  
To his surprise, Jared rested his hands on his ass. He’d never really been touched there and h was amazed how good it actually felt. He gasped and scooted closer to Jared happily.

  
“You have a really nice ass,” Jared said in his ear.

  
“I do?” Dinesh asked with surprise.

  
“Mmhmm,” Jared said as he kept feeling it. He started sliding his hands underneath Dinesh’s underwear, “Do you mind?”

  
“No, no, go ahead,” he said happily. “That feels really good.”

  
After feeling it for a minute, Jared slid Dinesh’s underwear down and gently pushed him onto his stomach. “Is this okay?” he asked.

  
“Yes!” Dinesh said excitedly. He gasped when Jared started lightly circling around his asshole with his finger. “Holy shit, that feels so good.”

  
“If you want, I could lube up my fingers and then, you know,” Jared said. “Yeah, do it,” Dinesh said.

  
As Jared got the lubricant from his dresser, he said, “If you want to have sex this way, I’m going to finger you a fair amount beforehand because I have a pretty large penis and I don’t want to hurt you.”

  
“Seriously? I would not have guessed that. You do not have a big dick personality,” Dinesh told him.

  
“I agree,” Jared said, with a nod. “Are you ready?”

  
“Yeah,” Dinesh said.

  
Jared started lightly moving one finger in and out. Dinesh moaned and writhed happily and Jared added another finger. When Jared pushed deep into him, he said, “Holy shit!”

  
After a while, Dinesh breathily asked, “Can you go any deeper?”

  
“Not with my fingers...” Jared said.

  
“Okay, then let’s have sex now!” Dinesh said. “Holy shit.”

  
Jared slowly pulled his fingers out and then patted Dineseh’s ass firmly a couple times.

  
“Mmmm,” Dinesh said happily.

  
Jared rolled a condom on and then asked, “Do you want to roll over so you can look at me while I’m inside you?”

  
“Uh, no thanks,” Dinesh said. He quickly added, “That sounded mean. It’s not you. I’m just... I’m a little embarrassed right now. But, I’m enjoying it.”

  
“Understood,” Jared said reassuringly. He started gently pushing into him.

  
“Oh my God,” Dinesh said breathily. “Holy shit.” Jared gently fucked him. “Mmm. That feels so good.”

  
After a minute, he asked, “Do you want me to push it all the way in?”

  
“It wasn’t already?” Dinesh asked. “Fuck you!”

  
Jared frowned. “What’s wrong? Is it hurting you?”

  
“No, I’m just mad that you’ve got that going on. But, yes, I want you to push deeper.” He moaned and arched his back as Jared pushed all the way into him. “Oh my God. Oh my God.”

  
Jared reached under him and started jerking him off while he fucked him deeply. Dinesh moaned as he came. Jared pushed into him a couple more times before he also came.

  
While Jared was throwing the condom out, Dinesh said, “That was the best feeling ever. Holy shit.”

  
Jared returned to the bed and wrapped his arms around Dinesh. “I’m really glad you enjoyed it.” He kissed Dinesh’s forehead.

  
After a while of cuddling in silence, Dinesh asked, “Uh, hey, Jared?”

  
“Mmhmm?” Jared asked as he petted Dinesh’s hair.

  
“Is it normal to, um... feel ashamed afterwards? And, like... gross.”

  
Jared bit his lip and nodded, “I always did at first.” He gave Dinesh a little smile and said, “Not anymore.”

  
Dinesh nodded a little and Jared squeezed him tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared asks Dinesh to be his boyfriend and it does not go well.

“I win. Fuck you. Choke on a dick,” Dinesh said happily, after beating Jared at Scene It.

  
Jared smiled and said, “Great job! You’re really good at this.”

  
“No, you can’t respond to my trash talk with being nice. Stop that,” Dinesh said.

  
“Sorry,” Jared said. “You’re very cute when you get all happy and excited about winning.”

  
“That was nice again,” Dinesh murmured. “Now I have to take back telling you to choke on a dick. Fuck you.”

  
“I can be mean,” Jared said. “I’m gonna make you choke on a dick,” he said uncomfortably.

  
“Well, that’s just accurate because blowing a man is very difficult and I don’t have the hang of it yet,” Dinesh murmured.

  
“You’re getting better,” Jared said affectionately.

  
“Speaking of which, do you want to go to your bedroom?” Dinesh suggested. He started kissing down Jared’s neck.

  
“First, I wanted to talk to you about something,” Jared said.

  
“Okay,” Dinesh said, only half-listening because he assumed it was going to be a boring work thing that he could ignore.

  
“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Jared asked.

  
“Oh. Um...” Dinesh frowned.

  
“Okay, I think I’m picking up on your body language,” Jared said. “That’s fine. I just thought I’d ask.”

  
“Why?” Dinesh asked.

  
“Because I like you,” Jared said. “I love spending time with you, going out, playing board games with you...”

  
“But, we’re already doing all of that stuff. What’s the point of being boyfriends?”

  
“I guess I hadn't thought about it specifically,” Jared admitted. “It’s more just a nice idea. But, as far as actual differences... we would tell people that we’re together.”

  
Dinesh frowned and shook his head.

  
“Okay, understood,” Jared said, nodding. “Another thing would be that we wouldn’t sleep with anyone besides each other.”

  
“Isn’t that already just a statistical reality?” Dinesh asked.

  
“We don’t have to keep discussing this. I just wanted to ask.”

  
“And I don’t want to keep discussing it either but I just don’t understand why,” Dinesh said.

  
“Well, isn’t it the natural progression from being friends with benefits who spend every night together. I’m not sure where you imagine this heading.”

  
“I don’t know. Things could stay exactly like this until one of us dies,” Dinesh said with a shrug. “What? That might not even be a long time. It could happen at any moment.”

  
“Dinesh, I like you, but I want to be in a real relationship,” Jared said. “One that I actually tell my friends about.”

  
“Okay, first off, you don’t have friends and when you use that term to describe your work acquaintances, it’s pathetic,” Dinesh said. He saw Jared’s face and said, “What?” He crossed his arms and said, “I say stuff like that all the time, I don’t know why it would suddenly be upsetting you now.”

  
Jared didn’t say anything as he started putting the board game away.

  
“You know, this just proves my point that I wouldn't make a good boyfriend.”

  
“Okay, Dinesh,” Jared said.

 

 

 

Pied Piper was coming up against a tough deadline and everyone was bitching. “You know, if I was still CEO--”

  
Before Richard could finish, Jared snapped, “Well, you’re not. And complaining about it doesn’t change that. You just need to work to meet this deadline.”  
Jared left the room.

  
“That was weird,” Gilfoyle said, directly to Dinesh.

  
“Why would you look at me when you say that?” Dinesh asked.

  
“Why would I look at you when I say that?” Gilfoyle repeated.

  
Dinesh rolled his eyes. “I’m gonna go talk to Jared.”

  
Richard looked up. “You are? How will you be able to help?”

  
“Shut up, Richard. Get your goddamn work done,” Dinesh said.

 

 

Dinesh found Jared by the pool, going over paperwork. He sat down next to him.

  
“You have work you should be doing,” Jared told him.

 

“Jared,” Dinesh said. “I’m sorry.”

  
Jared looked up. “Thank you for apologizing.”

  
“Do you... want nothing to do with me now?”

 

“What? No. We had one fight,” Jared said. “Why? Do you want nothing to do with me?”

 

“No!” Dinesh said. After a second, he asked, “Can you tell me something honestly?”

  
“Sure. Anything,” Jared said.

  
“Did you ever think about me in that way before I asked you out?”

  
“Not seriously, no,” Jared admitted.

  
“And now you’re sure you want me to be your boyfriend?” Dinesh asked.

  
“It’s been a month. It feels like we should either be boyfriends or... you know. Stop,” Jared said.

  
Dinesh stared at the pool, feeling unhappy with both of those options. “Well. Happy anniversary,” he said.


End file.
